


The Grim Reaper and the Demon Prince

by CaitiAthena



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitiAthena/pseuds/CaitiAthena





	The Grim Reaper and the Demon Prince

Chapter One:  
His Butler, In Need of Help  
Sebastian Michaelis flew above the streets of London, his young master, Ciel Phantomhive in his arms. Sebastian was sevearly injured, Sebastian’s right leg was broken, and he was pretty sure that some of his ribs were also. His mind was foggy with pain and the only thought that whent threw his head was ‘get the young lord away from him, have to get somewere safe.’  
“Sebastian, we need to go to the Grim Reaper HQ, we have to tell them what happened, and you need to get fixed up. That is an order.” Ciel said gently.  
“ Yes, My Lord.”  
A portal opened and they stumbled right into the office of Ronald Knox and William T. Spears.  
Ciel jumped from his butler’s arms and quickly became the demon’s crutch, as he can’t stand by himself. Ronald jumped from his seat and ran to the master and servent, helping Ciel guide Sebastian to the floor.  
“What the hell happened?”  
“Ash ambushed us, somehow he caught Sebastian off guard, he didn’t even sence that he was there. How he did that I don’t know.”  
As Ciel explained what had happened, Ronald cut Sebastians right pant leg off so that he could get a better look at the dameage and Ciel cast off Sebastian’s coat, jackite, vest, tie, and shirt so that he could get a good look at his ribs, which were black, blue, and purple.  
“William, go get the Undertaker.” Ronald said with an athoritve tone of voice.  
“Sebastian, besides your leg and ribs, what else hurts?” Ronald asked gently.  
“M’ tired.” Sebastian mumbled.  
“I know, but I need you to stay awake for me.” Ronald said.  
“M’kay”  
Just then, William appeared with the Undertaker.  
“Get me gauz, water, Neosporin, bandaids, and Ibprofine!” the Undertaker demanded.  
“Your going to be okay Sebastian, everything’s going to be just fine, you can go to sleep now, you did so good, I promise that we will be here when you wake up.” The Undertaker said gently as he stroked Sebastian’s sweat drenched pitch black hair.  
“Lord Phantomhive, can you tell me what happened?” Undertaker asked.  
“The queen had given us a new mission, about the murders of people without homes, we were on our way to the crime sene, Sebastian was driving the carrage, when suddenly Ash came out of no were and pended him to a near by brick wall, I’m sure that’s when he broke his ribs, they exchanged words, Ash said something and then Sebastian had a look or pure terror on his face, then Ash threw him on the ground and stomped on his right leg, I gave the order to excape, after a wile, I gave the order to come here.”Ciel said.  
“Ash did this?” William asked, as he pushed his glasses up with his Death Scyth.  
“Did he try to do anything to you, Lord Phantomhive?”  
“No, he was after Sebastian, he acted like I wasn’t there.”Ciel said, eyebrows turned down in deep thought.  
Undertaker, Ronald, and William all shared a frightened look.  
“We have to protect Sebastian, if they know who Sebastian truly is, then he’s in great danger.”Undertaker said.  
“Wait, what? Who is Sebastian


End file.
